Reminiscencia
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSAKU me ofresco a la memoria del recuerdo de algo que pasó, todo ocurrio de esa forma, mi alma trae aquellas imágenes de lo que aun tengo presente,por que tal ves aun te amo [Adaptacion ovas 1.4 Rurouni Kenshin] [Darkfic Angst Hurt] [Complete]
1. encuentro

reminisencia

Hola si aca yo de nuevo, jiji si mañana tengo parcial de taller pero ya estudie que quede claro, y me sorprendi por que me ha gustado el tema (//Inner Andrea : see como no, que demostración de Pitágoras, que Ptolomeo, que no se que, que si se mas …¬¬//) bueno a ver si alcanzo a subir algo hoy jeje.

Esta idea viene rondando en mi mente desde hace dias,…después de ver por milesima vez memorias de ruroni kenshin, las ovas 1-4, me pense en que seria perfecto para un sasusaku, si algo tarde talves, pero la inspiración llega cuando menos te la piensas, jeje (//Inner Andrea : confieza hasta en el baño andas con un esfero, y admitelo te vi una ves anotando en el papel higienico – Andrea : gomen gomen VwV//) , asi que si ven algun parecido con las ovas es por eso. jiji

Naruto no me pertenece

-actos, pensamientos, lugares, etc-

(//mis pensamientos//)

_Recuerdos_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

…..: -abre pesadamente los ojos-

Sasuke : por fin despiertas…-estan en un oscuro sitio, apenas y se puede ver algo, el sitio es frio-…

Sakura : -el suelo esta humedo…no,… es ella quien esta mojada, atraves de la noche le mira a los ojos-…sasuke..

Sasuke : que hacias sakura?

Sakura : -silencio-

_Sakura : -que sera ese ruido?, sera posible que…-_

………_ahhhhhhh!¡!¡………_

_Sakura : -no hay duda, el ha llegado…camina rapidamente por los callejones del sonido, llueve a montones, apura el paso, es entonces que le ve parado en frente a ella, cubierto de sangre, con su fria mirada,…como le odio, deseo que ese hombre desaparezca-……tu…tu_

_Sasuke : -por kami, que hace ella aquí?-……-me ha visto, que debo hacer,…debo matarla?-…eh?_

_Sakura : -se acerca a el y tropieza, callendo, pero la sostuvo, aquel despreciable hombre le habia protegido de caer-……Sa…Sasuke…-se desmaya, por la impresión tal ves-_

Sasuke : esta bien si no me quieres decir

Sakura : -cierra los ojos nuevamente y continua durmiendo-

llllllllllllllllll

es una mañana con sol, como hace dias no habia, la luz se filtra por entre las cortinas de su habitación, y la hace despertar

Sakura : -observa a su alrededor …no parece ser el sitio de anoche…-…..el donde esta?...-echa una ojeda mas y lo ve sentado en un rincón, dormido,…se levanta y ve que manchas rojas cubren la tela del futon del que se acaba de levantar,-…estara herido?...-no le da importancia, sale del cuarto y empieza a ayudar con las labores del sitio-

Sasuke : -despierta de a pocos,-…….o.O –donde esta sakura?,…se levanta rapidamente, sale del cuarto y la ve llevando algunos platos sucios-…tu…

Sakura : -se detiene- buenos dias sasuke

Sasuke : que crees que estas haciendo

Sakura : que no es obvio que ayudo con las labores?...disculpa lo de anoche, yo estaba algo enferma

Sasuke : enferma?...por que estas aquí

Sakura : mas tarde hablaremos de eso,…apurate se enfriara tu desayuno

Sasuke : hmp…

llllllllllllllllllll

se encuentran nuevamente en el cuarto, sentado uno en frente del otro, con algo que parece ser te en unos vasos

Sasuke : y dime…-es interrumpido-

Sakura : eh sido enviada por la hokague,…sere tu medico ninja en tu objetivo de vencer a itachi

Sasuke : QUE!¡!

Sakura : se perdonara tu traicion, se olvidara la muerte de naruto, si consigues derrotar a los akatsukis, es por eso que estoy aquí

Sasuke : -impresionado por la sutileza de las palabras de la chica- y a mi que demonios me importa el perdon de konoha

Sakura : se que ni te va ni te viene, si fuiste capaz de matar a tu mejor amigo, nada me extraña de ti, pero tengo ordenes, y las cumplire, me quedare contigo asi no lo quieras

Sasuke : -mi mejor amigo- puedes hacer lo que quieras,…pero por favor no vuelvas a ser una molestia –mirada sarcastica-

Sakura : ….-te odio, simplemente eres un maldito-….tranquilo, solo es por objetivos en comun, Tsunade-sama creyo que era lo mejor,…-se levanta y se dirige a la salida-…lo olvidaba Neji Hyuuga tambien estara en esta mision como informante

Sasuke : hmp…

lllllllllllllllll

Chiyoko : y ahora traes mujeres a la posada?

Sasuke : no diga eso señora,…las circunstancias hicieron que la trajera

Chiyoko : bueno como sea, solo la acepto aca por que eres un buen cliente,…ademas ella trabaja muy fuerte, es muy educada tambien

Sasuke : hmp….-sale de la cocina-

Chiyoko : ella tal ves te ablande

Sasuke : no diga eso Chiyoko-sama

Chiyoko : es la primera mujer que salvas,…ademas tiene un fuerte carácter

Sasuke : …ella…-sale y murmura para si-…ella no era asi…-fueron las circunstancias nuevamente-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

mueno aca se acaba el primer cap, es que ya son las 11 debo dormir jeje

espero les haya gustado, y nos vemos la proxima

beso

pero antes, como esta eso de que naruto murio?,…por que sakura odia tanto a sasuke?,…a que se refiere sasuke con eso de que fueron las circunstancias?

No se digan ustedes.

Ahora si sayonara


	2. recuerdos ysangre

Reminiscencia

Mueno me alegra que les haya gustado tanto jeje, para muchas que me dijeron ACLARE AL PRINCIPIO QUE ME INSPIRE EN RURONI KENSHIN, OVAS DE 1-4 , pero bueno aca va, gracias por leer

Naruto no pertenece

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chiyoko : es la primera mujer que salvas,…ademas tiene un fuerte carácter

Sasuke : …ella…-sale y murmura para si-…ella no era asi…-fueron las circunstancias nuevamente-

Chiyoko : si, tal ves ella logre hacer algo por su corazon

llllllllllllllllll

Sakura : -lavando el futon lleno de sangre-

_Naruto : lo traere de vuelta sakura-chan, ya lo veras_

_Sakura : gracias naruto, pero ahora debemos preocuparnos de que todo salga bien para tu boda con hinata-chan_

_Naruto : -sonrojo- etto…si creo que tienes razon_

-golpea un poco fuerte las cobijas las timandose un poco los nudillos-

Sasuke : Sakura, toma creo que esto es tuyo –extiende su mano para darle algo que parece ser un collar con un pequeño dije en forma de hoja-

Sakura : -lo mira a los ojos para luego mirar la cadena colgando entre los dedos de el-

_Naruto : -saca algo de su chaqueta- toma esto sakura-chan, es por tu cumpleaños_

_Sakura : -con la cara mas alegre del mundo- vamos naruto, no tenias por que hacerlo,…no era necesario_

_Naruto : como no, no todos los dias cumples la mayoria de edad, ya tenemos 21 Sakura-chan, eres toda una mujer_

Sasuke : tomala, no me quedare aquí todo el dia…

Sakura : gracias…

Chiyoko : SAKURA-CHANNN ALGUIEN TE BUSCA!!!!!!

Sakura : -se enjuaga las manos, se arregla un poco la ropa- debe ser Neji –corre hacia la entrada del lugar-

Sasuke : -va detrás de ella-

Neji : konichi wa Haruno –hace una reverencia- Uchiha

Sakura : -hace una reverencia, mientras que sasuke solo menea un poco la cabeza-, tienes noticias neji-san?

Neji : asi es, es mejor que vayamos a otro lugar

Sasuke : -los guia hacia el cuarto-…

Neji : Tsunade-sama quiere prontos resultasdos, pero no le importa que se tarden con tal de que el trabajo quede bien hecho…

Sasuke : asi?,…que es lo que quiere?

Neji : se ha encontrado el escondite de akatsuki –saca un mapa y empieza a dar indicaciones para llegar al sitio-

Sakura : sera mejor atacarlos uno por uno, para no levantar sospechas

Sasuke : a mi solo me interesa matar a Itachi

Neji : Uchiha, sera mejor que sigas las reglas…..aca hay dinero suficiente para que vivan por un tiempo –saca una bolsita verde de su mochila y la extiende a sakura-

Sakura : arigato neji-san

Sasuke : quiero que les quede claro que no necesito de su ayuda, mucho menos de la tuya –dirige su fria mirada hacia sakura-

Neji : -con voz mas fria y seria- sera mejor que te acostumbres a su presencia, si no obedeces yo mismo podria matarte en este lugar,…o ella misma no dudaria en hacerlo

Sasuke : -se levanta y toma a neji del su chaqueta- que has dicho estupido?

Sakura : -toma un sorbo de te-….

Neji : sueltame uchiha, es lo mejor para todos que hagas caso

Sasuke : -lo suelta pero la ira brilla en sus ojos-esto es una mierda

Sakura : -sigue tomando tranquilamente de su taza-

Neji : entonces las cosas quedan asi, hasta el proximo informe

Sakura : hasta entonces neji-san

Sasuke : hmp

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke : -ya es de noche, el habia salido desde el incidente con neji, y ahora llegaba como la otra noche cubierto de sangre, el habia matado a uno de los akatsukis, que por lo que dijo neji se encontraba cerca del sitio-…..-no tuvo dificultad en matar a aquel ninja traidor, solo tenia una pequeña cortada en su brazo izquierdo, nada serio-…-se estava lavando la cara-

Sakura : esta, esta saliendo sangre –se acerco rapidamente al chico-

Sasuke : no te preocupes por mi, no lo entiendes no necesito tu ayuda –demasiado tarde algo de luz verde emanaba de los dedos de sakura, le estaba cerrando la herida-

Sakura : -abre despacio los ojos-…ya esta todo bien

Sasuke : no quiero que te preocupes

Sakura : no me preocupo, solo es mi deber

Sasuke : simplemente no quiero que tus cosas se vuelvan a llenar de sangre

Sakura : -le mira a los ojos-

_Sakura : NARUTOOO -ve a una silueta, una figura de un hombre alejandose a paso dificil-…..NARUTOO, LEVANTATE, - toma entre sus brazos a un ya muerto naruto-……-su vestido rosa se lleno de sangre, una sangre que no paraba de brotar de las heridas del chico, por mas chakra que gasto intentando devolverle la vida nada dio resultado-_

_Hinata : Na…Naruto –se acerca gateando, ya que ella tambien esta muy herida, toma una mano de su amado-_

_Sakura : Hinata, -las lagrimas se le salen- Hinata, debemos curarte –muy tarde la chica de cabello azul cierra los ojos y esta vez es para siempre- Hi..Hinata –se abraza al frio cuerpo de naruto y entre sollozos, llega neji pero a ella no le importa -……Uchiha eres un bastardo –se ahogaba con su propio llanto-_

Sasuke : seria una pena que tu ropa se ensuciara de nuevo por mi culpa –tristeza?¿?-

Sakura : -se aleja a paso lento- solo sigo ordenes

lllllllllllllll

avanzan a paso lento por los bosques del sonido, siguen el trayecto que les ha marcado el Hyuuga, el silencio es incomodo entre ambos, que habia pasado con aquella sakura que conocio?, donde quedo esa Sakura que queria volver a verlo?, aquella a la que Naruto prometio que traeria de vuelta al Uchiha?,….esa sakura ya no estaba, murio, ella murio el dia en que murio su amigo a manos de su unico amor,…

Sasuke : creo que debemos apresurarnos, pronto llovera

Sakura : hai

Sasuke : ya llega el invierno…espero que terminemos con esto pronto

Sakura : hai

_Sakura : Sasuke-kun, esta haciendo mucho frio_

_Sasuke : sera mejor que nos apresuremos, Kakashi-sensei y Naruto ya deben estar esperandonos_

_Sakura : -me siento feliz con solo estar a tu lado n.n- hai_

Llegan a una cabaña abandonada en el camino, les ha tocado entrar ahí por que empezo a llover de repente, aun asi se empaparon sin poderlo evitar por mas que corrieron

Sasuke : tu cabello…

Sakura : que ocurre con el?

Sasuke : se ve mas largo que de costumbre…-se quita su chaqueta y se la da-, ten, podrias resfriarte…

Sakura : arigato…-la recibe y la tiene por unos momentos en sus manos, le mira fijamente-…por que sasuke?

Sasuke : ….-sabia a lo que la chica se referia, sabia lo que ella preguntaria-

Sakura : por que…-no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran-

Sasuke : simplemente fue el destino

Sakura : el destino dices…-aguanta las lagrimas y vuelve a adoptar la pose de chica fria-……quiza tengas razon

Sasuke : -que ocurre, se supone que no deberia importarme-….sakura, tu,…tu estabas ese dia ahí cierto?

Sakura : no, no pude hacer nada para ayudar, -sonrie ironica- volvi a ser la molestia de siempre

Sasuke : -se levanta y la abraza haciendo que la chica aguante la respiración por unos momentos-……tu no eres una molestia

Sakura : -quieta quieta- eso ya lo se

Sasuke : -pone sus manos sobre el cuello de la sonrojada mujer y la mira fijamente-

Sakura : -le sostiene la mirada-…eso ya lo se Sasuke

Sasuke : no dejare que nada te pase, yo te protegere -se levanta lentamente y sale a la puerta-….ya ha dejado de llover, podemos seguir caminando

Sakura : hai

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

mueno aca se acaba este capitulo, bendita mi maña de escribir a estas horas de la noche, espero que les haya gustado, y nuevamente dego ins pirado es ruroni kenshin ovas 1-4

beso para ti que leiste y nos vemos al proximo capitulo

dejen reviews VwV

**alex b : **muñeca gracias por haberme escrito, enserio me agrada que te haya gustado, y deja la impaciencia, espero que este te guste. Beso.

**angelito86bhrah : **mira me encanta que lo hayas leido, pero si te fijas bien ya habia aclarado eso, y me encanta que te hayas dado cuenta por que si es inspirado en eso, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Rogue Aikawa : **espero que en este capitulo te hayan quedado muchas cosas claras acerca de la muerte, y si pobrecillo TwT, ojala y este cap te guste. Beso.

**Nay : **gracias por tu mensaje, y mira que subi rapido, teniendo otras historias sin terminar, mucha gente me matara TwT, espero te guste. Beso.

**nadeshiko-uchiha : **gracias por escribirme, tu siempre me escribes, eso me pone contenta, bueno aca aclaro muchas cosas, espero te haya gustado, y sasuke, simplemente creo que no es sano para ninguna chica amarlo, pero el me encanta yo lo amo xD. Beso.

**botan-chan-24 : **no amiga no te equivocaste (//Inner Andrea : cuantas veces mas repetiremos esto eh?¿?//), y ya lo habia puesto inspirado en ruroni ovas 1-4, y bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Beso.

**GINA PAOLA : **con que loca empedernida, deja no mas que te vea (//Inner Andrea : seras pollo muerto juajua y que empedernida, ja dejame decirte baka tu seras seras mas empedernida – Andrea : ¬¬ basta basta, dejala ginna pagara cuando la veamos -- Inner Andrea : -estilo señor burns- exelente//), gracias por haberme leido ginnita linda muaaa beso para ti.

Mueno hasta la proxima chauuuuuuu.


	3. dolor

Reminiscencia 3

Perdonenme la demora, no me maten, pero si se han fijado he estado actualizando todo y tratando de complacer a la gente TwT xD

Gracias por todos los reviews wiiiiiii dejen muchos mas

Naruto no me pertenece

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke : -pone sus manos sobre el cuello de la sonrojada mujer y la mira fijamente-

Sakura : -le sostiene la mirada-…eso ya lo se Sasuke

Sasuke : no dejare que nada te pase, yo te protegere -se levanta lentamente y sale a la puerta-….ya ha dejado de llover, podemos seguir caminando

Sakura : hai

………………………………

Ya ha anochecido, y estan todos mojados, y la chica habia estornudado todo el camino

Sasuke : te lo dije ves

Sakura : es que acaso yo tengo la culpa –cabreada y para peor se le sale un estornudo-

Sasuke : -sonrie- claro, es por no hacerme caso

Sakura : ¬¬ tu a mi no me mandas, achu!, no me das ordenes

Sasuke : -la acorrala contra una pared y la se acerca mucho a ella- por que me tratas asi, es que ya no recuerdas lo que sentias por mi?

Sakura : -muy sonrojada- por que me preguntas eso –evadia la mirada- y te trato asi por que me da la gana

Sasuke : te lo pregunto por que eras tu la que venia tras mio gritando para que te prestara atención, has cambiado mucho Sakura Haruno –la suelta- vamos debemos buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche  
Sakura : que bueno que ya estes empezando a colaborar con el plan

Sasuke : hmp……

……………………………

Sakura : -acostada en su futon y viendo al otro lado al uchiha que ya estaba dormido-

…………_.. : debes buscar sus debilidades, tu lo traes ante nosotros pare que podamos atacarlo como mas le duele, asi tu venganza estara echa_

_Sakura : no debes repetirmelo, se bien lo que hare –aprieta los puños-_

…………_.. : solo quiero asegurarme de que sabes lo que haces_

_Sakura : es una decisión que yo tome, es por Naruto, por Hinata-chan, el no puede seguir con vida, es algo que esta decidido_

…………… _: tu aldea te tomara como una traidora y lo sabes bien_

_Sakura : eso, -sonrie- eso a mi no me importa, solo lo hago por el, por naruto_

-cierra los ojos y llora un poco sin hacer ningun ruido-……………………………………………………………………………………………ya despiertate, debemos apresurarnos –levantaba al chico-

Sasuke : -abre los ojos- si tienes razon –se levanta y se dirige al baño-

Sakura : -se lo queda mirando hasta que el sale y revisa el mapa que les habia dado neji, arregla los futones y hace todo para esperar a que sasuke salga y poder marchar apensa lo haga-

Sasuke : -pone su mano sobre el hombro de la chica- Sakura  
Sakura : -voltea a verlo- arreglate rapido, mientras menos tiempos estemos juntos es mejor –le decia seriamente-

Sasuke : que mandona te has vuelto Sakura –sonreia de esa manera tan cruel que solo le sale a el-

Sakura : -le quita la mano de su hombro- me da igual lo que pienses, tenemos que encontrarnos a neji, quedo de esperarnos asi que apurate

Sasuke : -recordo como habia peleado con el la ultima vez- vale esperame afuera

lllllllllllllll

Neji : bueno, ya no hace falta mucho para que encuentren la guarida de tu hermano –decia sabiendo que Sasuke detestaba a su "hermano"- Sakura, me gustaria hablar un momento contigo……a solas

Sasuke : se supone que esta es una mision juntos no?, pues dile lo que debas de una buena vez –decia molesto-

Neji : -se acerco suavemente a Sakura y le dio un suave beso en los labios y susurro en su oido algo inaudible para el Uchiha- pronto todo terminara –se separo y se fue dejando a una muy sonrojada Sakura-

Sasuke : por que a echo eso ese invesil

Sakura : …………

_Sakura : -estaba en el cementerio dejando flores a su amigo y a la esposa de este- después de tantos problemas que pasaron para que el clan te aceptara, esto es tan injusto  
Neji : ahora, debemos concentrarnos en la venganza Sakura_

_Sakura : -se deja caer quedando de rodillas y llora- yo voy a disfrutar tanto al matar al maldito, lo quiero matar con mis propias manos –el llanto se hace mas fuerte-_

_Neji : -se agacha y la abraza- ahora tu y yo estamos juntos por algo en comun y no te dejare hasta que lo hayamos cumplido_

_Sakura : -lo mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- por favor abrazame mas fuerte Neji_

_Neji : -en vez de abrazarla se dirige a sus labios para darle un beso brusco y lleno de ira al que ella corresponde con la misma fuerza…se separa un poco sintiendo su aliento-_

_Sakura : -se pone a llorar nuevamente y se abraza a el-_

-se levanta y toma nuevamente su pose seria- devemos apurarnos, asi llegaremos mañana y acabaremos con todo esto

Sasuke : -se levanta tambien y empieza a caminar sin decir una sola palabra mas durante todo el camino, estaba muy enojado por lo que habia visto, esa era la razon por la cual sakura habia cambiado tanto con el?, por que el?, esos pensamientos lo tenian muy disgustado-

Sakura : -llevaban todo el dia caminando y no habian comido nada desde que salieron por la mañana del hotel-……Sasuke……Sasuke –fue lo ultimo que pronuncio ya que se desmayo por el agotamiento-…………-abrio lentamente los ojos- Sasuke –trato de levantarse-

Sasuke : -la empujo suavemente para que no lo hiciera- descansa, no es bueno que te esfuerces

Sakura : -se recosto nuevamente- que ocurrio, donde estamos

Sasuke : solo es que sigues siendo una molestia y debil –le sonrio, aunque esta vez fue una sonrisa de complicidad y amistad-

Sakura : -sonrio- oh que sarcastico te has vuelto Sasuke-kun

Sasuke : -su sonrisa se hizo un poco mas grande- debes estar hambrienta, traere tu comida……-al rato llego con un dos platos- toma, espero que te guste

Sakura : -se sento suavemente y recibio la comida mientras el se sente frente a ella- arugatou Sasuke –empezo a comer y luego cuando ya no quedaba casi nada en su plato empezo a jugar con sus palillos-

Sasuke : -que ya habia terminado- es que ya no quieres mas, ven dejame llevarlos a la cocina

Sakura : -asintio con la cabeza el chico y habia regresado, aun asi ella seguia en la misma posicion-

Sasuke : -se sento no muy lejos ni tampoco cerca y empezo a limpiar sus kunais y shurikens-

Sakura : -lo observaba fijamente, la persona que me acogio murio, lo hiciste tu, y mi felicidad fue desapareciendo, se escapaba frente a mis ojos, pero eso fue mi culpa, no supe expresar mis sentimientos, fue mi culpa……en aquel momento si yo hubiese tenido la valentia, tanto pensar y pensar en eso, tenia que odiar a alguien para tranquilizarme por que si no me hubiera vuelta loca, la idea de matarte fue una decisión que yo tome……y tu,…tu dijiste que me protejerias- por que demonios tenias que irte con ese bastardo

Sasuke : -la miro extrañado, decir eso después de un largo silencio-

Sakura : -se levanto hasta el y acaricio una de sus mejillas-

Sasuke : -tomo la mano de la pelirosa y la miro fijamente, ella se dejo caer sobre el y su yukata se fue deslizando suavemente hacia abajo- Sa…Sakura

Sakura : -lo beso suavemente en el cuello mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a salir, aun asi lo abrazaba, con ese amor que no habia desa´parecido y que habia alimentado con la promesa del ojiazul-

Sasuke : -notaba el humedo del llanto y lo comprendia, aun asi la queria cerca de el y la abrazo con toda su fuerza, notaba como su corazon latia rapidamente, que era aquello, quiza era miedo de ella, sabia cuanto daño le habia hecho, el hizo mucho daño solo por su venganza, una que aun no habia cumplido, y ahora esa chica que antes fue tan inocente y tan dulce ahora habia cambiado tanto, solo por el-

Sakura : -se desacia en besos, los que un dia espero tanto, los que ahora recibia, los que consumaban la traicion-

Sasuke : -entonces que lo haga y todo siga su curso-

…………………………

Sasuke : -la tenia abrazada y desnuda entre sus brazos- Sakura que tienes con neji?

Sakura : -sonrie- y es que acaso tu sientes celos?

Sasuke : -la mira a los ojos- que relacion tienes con el?

Sakura : el me interesaba, de la misma manera que me interesaste tu, por que yo temi nunca encontrar el verdadero amor

Sasuke : y…ahora, crees que lo has encontrado?

Sakura : si tu no me amas con la fuerza que yo te amo, aquí estoy yo para que lo tengas bien presente –cierra los ojos-

Sasuke : -la besa dulcemente- yo creo lo mismo –se duermen-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

ufffff muchas emociones fuertes para mi, creo que voy a llorar, TwT.

En el proximo capitulo acaba asi que dejen muchos reviews onegai.

Y respondo a los reviews en el proximo capitulo kisu.


	4. perdoname

Reminiscencia 4

Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa capitulo final, gracias por el apoyo y por los reviews y por leer xD!!, además hice un muy muy pequeño lemoncito que mas bien parece lime, es ke se supone ke este fic no tendría de eso :P, pero varios lo pidieron entonces aquí esta xD!!.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke : y…ahora, crees que lo has encontrado?

Sakura : si tu no me amas con la fuerza que yo te amo, aquí estoy yo para que lo tengas bien presente –cierra los ojos-

Sasuke : -la besa dulcemente- yo creo lo mismo –se duermen, o eso intento ella, por que el beso dulce paso a sus mejillas, su frente, asta llenarle todo el rostro, y luego ir mas abajo, mientras las caricias de las manos y la piel se mezclaban sabanas mas abajo, la respiración mostraba que el aun deseaba mas de aquel suave placer, mientras sus labios rozaban la piel del cuello y sus ojos estaban cerrados-……

_Ninja : es el, no hay duda, es el traidor Sasuke Uchiha –le decía a unos 15 o tal ves 20 ninjas mas, los habían estado esperando en el camino, todos se veían fuertes, y al parecer eran antiguos seguidores de Orochimaru-_

_Sasuke : -se adelanta de la pelirosa- regresa por donde vinimos_

_Sakura : -lo toma de la mano- sabes que de alguna forma debes controlar tu sello?_

_Sasuke : a que te refieres? –le miro de reojo-_

_Sakura : quiero verte mientras sigas matando gente, quiero verte con estos ojos_

_-se alejo de ella con una velocidad impresionante, y al minuto, o quizás menos todos yacían en el suelo, y asta ella que solo había observado quedo manchada con algo de sangre, entre la noche y el aire sofocante de la sangre tibia se cruzaron sus miradas-_

-le acaricio el cabello mientras ella arqueaba un poco la espalda con los ojos entrecerrados, guardando aquel dulce recuerdo en su memoria, explorando con sus manos la ancha espalda del pelinegro, y aferrandose a el con las piernas mientras sentía como era penetrada una y otra vez, y los toques del placer la dejaban sin aire, este era el cielo-

Sasuke : -en un susurro casi imperceptible de no ser por la cercanía de sus cuerpos- si tu estas conmigo, yo podré dejar de matar

Sakura : -cerro los ojos y apretó el abrazo escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del Uchiha-………………-no pudo contener por mas tiempo sus lagrimas mezcla de dolor, placer, odio…amor, mientras sentía los dedos ágiles acariciarle la espalda-

………………….

-frente al espejo desenredaba las hilos rosa, parecía estar mas tranquila que de costumbre, una sonrisa asomo en su rostro cuando en el reflejo del espejo noto el cuerpo de Sasuke que seguía durmiendo en el futon, simplemente lo adoraba, cuando termino de arreglarse con su vestido rojo con círculos blancos, que a pesar del tiempo seguía usando para el diario, su largo cabello liso, y sus ojos con un deje de felicidad, se miro nuevamente y luego esa cadena que le había regalado Naruto, la toco suavemente para luego quitársela, se acerco asta el hombre que tanto odiaba y con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo se la puso alrededor del cuello-……………-camino asta la salida, abrió la puerta corrediza y lo miro nuevamente- el que me a quitado la felicidad, también me a dado una nueva felicidad, siempre encuentras una forma de hacerme feliz –sonrió con sinceridad- adiós, a tu personalidad, a la que siempre e amado…-cerro la puerta y sus pasos se perdieron con la distancia-

………………………..

-acomodo su ropa que estaba aun lado del sitio donde dormía, al no notar a la chica a su lado se levanto rápidamente- Sakura….-la busco por toda la habitación, pero ni rastro de ella- Sakura…Neji que haces aquí? –el entro casi corriendo-

Neji : Entre nosotros hay un traidor…es Sakura –le miro a los ojos-

Sasuke : Que? –frunció el seño y no pudo controlar el tono de incertidumbre que utilizo-

Neji : Detrás de la montaña, en el lugar señalado se encuentran sus aliados…lo crees bien, esta aliada con akatsuki, quizás ella este allí…asesínalos –se sentó en el suelo-

Sasuke : No puede ser! –estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones-

Neji : Tengo la prueba, ella engaño a todo konoha, y lo que quiere es vengar la muerte de Naruto, el seguía enamorado de ella, y tu lo mataste -sonríe- y también mataste a mi prima, Tsunade confió en ella, pero ella nos traiciono, son las ordenes de la hokage, mátalos a todos

-lo dejo hablando solo, como buscando algo, algo que le dijera que aquello no era cierto, al llegar al baño noto algo brillante, la cadena con forma de hoja, es cierto ella se había ido-…..-se quedo ahí frente al espejo un buen rato, pensando nada y pensando mucho, al cabo de unos minutos reacciono, tomo su katana y salio de aquel sitio-

Entonces como no hay nada que más que hacer, nos vemos Uchiha –dijo mientras salía del cuarto, pero se lo dijo al aire ya que sasuke se había marchado hace un buen rato-

lllllllllllllll

Sakura : y los demás? –pregunto seriamente-

…….. : fueron al camino de la montaña a esperarlo a el –estaba sentado en el suelo y tenia los ojos cerrados, se encontraban en una cabaña, oscura, vacía, tan fría-

Sakura : Itachi, ni si quiera escucharon mi reporte!!

Itachi : reporte?, conocer el punto débil de Sasuke ya no es necesario –la miro fijamente con una sonrisa burlona-

Sakura : entonces para que fui enviada? –controlaba su rabia-

Itachi : por muy frió que parezca, como hombre es imposible que no abra su ser a una mujer, por lo tanto, ahora el punto débil de mi entupido hermano eres tu…-estaba totalmente complacido con la reacción de la chica que mantenía la cabeza gacha- estoy seguro que el viene en camino a encontrarse contigo, como la mujer que el ama lo a dejado su corazón, aunque lo niegue y no lo acepte, esta destrozado, y con eso no podrá sacar toda su fuerza, y esa era mi verdadera intención,…entendiste? -cinismo-

lllllllllllll

-caminaba con dificultad, el suelo estaba cubierto de barro por las recientes y repetitivas lluvias, sus pies se hundían en el fango, el camino era salvaje, y el cielo amenazaba con nuevamente dejarse caer sobre la tierra,……un kunai afilado se enterró en su hombro y pierna derechas, la sangre resalto con el campo de colores fríos, busco con la mirada a quien sea que le haya causado el daño, era Deidara, no le resulto sencillo acabar con el, después de todo era un criminal de rango S, pero en su mente solo se encontraba el nombre de su compañera de equipo, por encima de todo, se supone que debía estar emocionado excitado por al fin encontrar a su hermano, el objeto de su venganza-

-se arrastro por el suelo y activo un montón de sellos explosivos junto con algunas de sus arcillas explosivas y ante los ojos del Uchiha se formo una gran luz seguida del sonido que solo causaron mas heridas en su cuerpo-

…………………

-Seguía caminando, realmente no sentía nada, solo quería una explicación de ella, solo ella Sakura…Sakura…Sakura-

_Sakura : haría cualquier cosa con tal de que te quedes a mi lado_

…

_Sakura : si tú no me amas con la fuerza que yo te amo, aquí estoy yo para que lo tengas bien presente_

-una nueva herida en su cuerpo, esta vez su espalda fue lastimada por sahameda, la espada de Kisame-

lllllllllllllll

Sakura : entonces, desde el principio ese era el objetivo?, fui utilizada?

Itachi : ahora que harás?...estas enamorada, las mujeres son complicadas, el sentimiento humano es barato, -se levanta y la sigue mirando fijamente- cada vez se va haciendo mas fuerte y por lo tanto te hace mas vulnerable, para ser fuerte se debe encontrar un equilibrio entre el amor y el odio, el camino que un ninja debe seguir es no tener sentimientos, no debería importar matar a una madre con su hijo –se acerco a ella suavemente con esa paciencia y seguridad que lo caracteriza-

lllllllllllllll

-con cada corte su sangre salía por todos lados, su cuerpo parecía no resistir, y su sharingan giraba como loco- Sa…Sakura

_Sakura : oh que sarcástico te has vuelto Sasuke-kun_

………

_Chiyoko : es la primera mujer que salvas,…además tiene un fuerte carácter_

………

-saco su katana y en un momento de confianza de parte de Kisame lo atravesó con esta y efectuó un katon que dejo a su enemigo fuera de combate-

-su posición era más favorable, estaba mas cerca de los explosivos que darían aviso a Itachi que fue vencido, al activarlos el mismo fue como un suicidio, y para el menor de los Uchiha…fue…-

_Sasuke : será mejor que nos apresuremos, Kakashi-sensei y Naruto ya deben estar esperándonos_

…………

_Naruto : ahora quien es el gatito asustado?_

…………

_Kakashi : hemos sido desafortunados, todo lo que nos importo ha sido destruido, ya no tengo nadie importante, todos están muertos_

…………

_Sakura : si te vas gritare!!_

_Sasuke : gracias…._

llllllllllllllll

Itachi : no te esfuerces, aunque te mueras no vas a cambiar nada, si quieres morir haz lo que quieras, pero yo no e olvidado el objetivo, recuerda por que tuvo que morir Naruto-kun?, para ti que significaba Naruto-kun?, el no era importante para ti? –la verdad el solo estaba involucrado en todo eso por que su estupido y débil hermano había mandado al infierno al mas fuerte de los bijuus, una gran perdida para la organización-

Sakura : -saco un kunai de su porta armas y se acerco corriendo a el, aunque la distancia era relativamente muy corta, con toda la furia que había contenido durante toda la charla, pero el fue mucho mas rápido y la recibió con una solemne bofetada que la dejo tendida en el suelo y con el labio roto y sangrando-

Itachi : pues para el, tu eras lo mas importante, siempre viva en cada uno de sus actos y pensamientos –sonrió, como le encantaba jugar con la debilidad de las personas-

Sakura : con estar a mi lado hubiese sido suficiente…

_Naruto : -la noche y la luna llena reflejadas en el puente donde se reunía el equipo le daban al ambiente un toque bonito- Sakura-chan –la miro sonriente-…...voy a casarme con Hinata –ella solo le miro fijamente-_

_Sakura : -después de todo, el era la única persona que la comprendía, su amigo, su todo-……eso es muy bueno Naruto –agacho la cabeza, pero el abrazo calido que ahora el le estaba brindando, la hizo alzarla de nuevo buscando aire, las lagrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas asta mojar la chaqueta naranja con negro del Uzumaki, y sus brazos correspondieron de la misma forma cariñosa, apretándolo contra ella….no quería perderlo, no quería que el se casara, estaba siendo muy egoísta-_

_Naruto : -cerro los ojos y se perdió en la fragancia a flores, se queda solo escuchando el leve llanto- Sakura-chan…que te quede claro que es a ti a quien amo con toda mi alma –el llanto se hizo mas sonoro acompañado de un ligero hipo y mucha mas fuerza en la caricia- yo se…yo se que nunca ocupare el lugar de Sasuke en tu corazón…así que lo mejor es que haga una vida propia, en la que siempre serás el centro –ella se desplomo en sus brazos y parecía faltarle el aire-………-la boda seria en unos días-_

Itachi : -la tomo de los hombros y la levanto con brusquedad, la acorralo contra la pared- que pasa con tu orgullo de mujer?, tu no vas a morir aunque tenga que vigilarte todo el tiempo….-acaricio las largas piernas de la mucha que trataba desesperadamente zafarse del agarre, beso su cuello con desesperación, con una mano la sujetaba las muñecas, y sus rodillas incrustadas en los suaves muslos causándole inmediatos moretones, y con la otra mano se quitaba su capa de nubes rojas y fondo negro, cuando la soltó por completo bajo el pantalón corto de la Haruno de un solo tirón, soltó su propia cremallera y penetro a la pelirosa que dejo salir un grito de dolor- espero que esta niña tan valiente después me agradezca el favor –susurro con sarcasmo en el oído de la mujer maltratada-

Sakura : -me esta violando!!, el dolor punzante en su interior no era nada comparado con lo estupida que se sentía, humillada, ingenua, ella no era nada-…….-ya ni se resistía, solo estaba allí, dejándose hacer, solo escuchaba el golpeteo de su espalda contra la pared, los gemidos contenidos, la respiración agitada y una explosión a lo lejos, y en su imaginación las gotas de agua reventadote contra el suelo, su vista fija en la ventana, en las aves que volaban para resguardarse del agua-

Itachi : -salio de ella, y al momento de hacerlo le acomodo la ropa, luego la chica se deslizo por la pared asta caer sentada, el mismo compuso su ropa y salio al encuentro de su estupido hermano-

llllllllllllllll

Itachi : me sorprende que hallas llegado asta aquí, estas muy herido –la lluvia se encargo de borrar cualquier rastro de calor en el-

Sakura : -se deslizo por el tatami asta llegar a la puerta, y ahí lo vio nuevamente, estaba lleno de sangre que a pesar de la lluvia que la quitaba esta salía una y otra vez, por puro instinto se regreso hacia donde el no pudiera verla y se quedo viendo hacia el frente, mirando la misma ventana de antes-

Sasuke : -la venganza, debo vengarme, debo matarlo-

_Neji : Tengo la prueba, ella engaño a todo konoha, y lo que quiere es vengar la muerte de Naruto, el seguía enamorado de ella, y tu lo mataste -sonríe- y también mataste a mi prima, Tsunade confió en ella, pero ella nos traiciono, son las ordenes de la hokage, mátalos a todos_

-debo matarla a ella también…pero no quiero-

_Neji : Detrás de la montaña, en el lugar señalado se encuentran sus aliados…lo crees bien, esta aliada con akatsuki, quizás ella este allí…asesínalos –se sentó en el suelo-_

-el mayor se acerco y con un movimiento silencioso hizo que las heridas fueran mas profundas, Itachi había decidido que no era necesario usar el sharingan, seria una perdida de chakra innecesaria- sigues siendo un débil hermano, te dije que me odiaras, pero parece que por el contrario te dejaste llevar por los estupidos sentimientos

Sasuke : -abrió los ojos con sorpresa, acaso sentía algo por ella?-

…………

_Sakura : te amo con toda mi alma, y haría cualquier cosa por ti_

…………

_Sakura : estas sangrando…._

…………

_Sakura : nunca creí encontrar el amor verdadero…_

…………

_Sasuke : gracias…_

-activo el chidori y corrió hacia el en un intento desesperado-

-por fin comprendió las palabras de Naruto, ella nunca se olvidaría de Sasuke, Naruto la comprendía, y lo mas seguro es que el se molestaría si ella dejase que algo le pasara a su mejor amigo, no quería eso, solo quería que por lo menos uno de los tres fuera feliz-

-dispuesto a matarlo de una vez en aquel movimiento…-

……………..rosa…………rosa flotando en el aire y con el un olor a flores….

_Sakura : Sasuke-kun, esta haciendo mucho frió u.u_

…………

_Sakura : Naruto, Sasuke-kun!! Ya dejen de pelear ó.ó_

…………

_Sakura : no mientas Kakashi-sensei, siempre llegas tarde ¬¬_

…………

_Sakura : -sonrojada- n//n_

…………

_Sakura : -gimiendo de placer-_

………….

Sakura, simplemente Sakura

-su chidori atravesó a su hermano, y también a ella que se interpuso en el último momento-

Itachi : -caía hacia atrás- no entiendo el maldito sentimiento……..-la perdida de sangre y el tiempo hacían muy bien su trabajo-

……………………

-ella cayo encima suyo, la lluvia no cesaba, y sus verdes ojos estaban cerrados, se dejo caer el también y la recostó en sus piernas mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Sakura

Sakura : por favor perdóname –subió su mano y acaricio el dije de hoja- perdóname Sasuke-kun –las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro junto con el agua de lluvia asta que dejo caer su mano y la sangre ya no era tibia si no fría-

Sasuke : -se agacho asta ella y la abrazo, la ahogo ya muerta entre su aroma varonil-

………………..

-no sabe en que momento termino la lluvia-

lllllllllllll

Lee : eres un traidor Neji, ya todos sabemos que utilizaste a Sakura-san para vengarte de todos –enterraba el kunai en la garganta del genio hyuuga-

Neji : -cerro los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-

_Hinata : también te amo Neji-niisan –dijo unos minutos antes de la ceremonia de bodas con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y el ya tan común sonrojo-_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

TwT capitulo largo, triste, y muy raro, muchas cosas cambiaron por ke ya me estaban apurando ¬¬, hechenle la culpa a NET por ke no me dejo subirlo anoche u.u

Reviews cap 2

**Kanna Uchiha : **jojojo, si teienes razon, neji calmaria todas mis penas, de ser posible me casaria con el y no se tendria una relacion con sasuke…aunke nunca pasara xD!!

**angelito-bhrah : **bueno..yo creo ke tus dudas se respondieron en este capitulo,y agradezco tu review..no me vayas a matar owO

**nadeshiko-uchiha : ** yo te las recomiendo, las ovas de ruroni son lo mejor ke le a podido pasar al mundo junto con naruto, ay dios estoy enlokeciendo xD!!, y bueno ni modos, hinata y naruto debian morir xD!!

**Arashipotter : **sasuke realmente no sabe de lo ke se perdio con la saku, ella lo adora, y yo se ke en el fondo, aunke sea muy escondido el tambien la kiere mucho TwT, gracias por tu review n.n

**Sakurass : **te adoro, siempre me pones review w, bueno espero ke te guste este, y ke sugas leyendo mucho xD!!

**Emi : **jjojojojo ojala la vida fuero solo cosas entre saku y sasuke, pero no s tenemos ke conformar con lo ke hay xD!!, gracias por tu review.

Cap 3

**marion-asakura : **bueno, ke puedo decir, el capitulo si estuvo largo, y espero que te guste, y bueno, mis disculpas por la demora n.n, muchos besos.

**Nay : ** creo ke realmente sasuke-kun si sufrio, y mas de lo debido, pobrecillo, pero de ke se lo merece se lo merece…lastima ke no sea cierto xD!!, espero ke te haya gustado el final, muchos besos.

**Tuttyfruits : **aki ta la continuación, espero ke te guste, y bueno muchas gracias por leer n.n

**Kanna Uchiha : **kana ¬¬……no abuses ¬¬, claro ke queria matarlo, ese era el plan desde un principio ó.ó, espero ke te guste este capitulo, y ke lo leas por ke ya me tienes olvidada TwT…xD!!, te kiero mucho n.n

**kagomewinry12 :** por mucho ke saku quisiese, realmente no estaria dispuesta a hacerle daño a sasuke, asi ke no te suicides me pesaria en la conciencia negra ke tengo…moraleja : si ya me voy al infierno qke importa un pecadito mas xD!!, espero ke este capitulo te guste n.n

**sakurass : ** bueno..ejem…disculpa por no actualizar, y espero ke este capitulo te guste n.n muchos besos

**edel : ** sasuke si mato a naruto ¬¬, es por eso ke saku keria vengarze xD!!, bueno espero ke este capitulo te haya gustado, y si ya se ke esta algo inconcluso, pero no podia mas, no sabia ke poner xD!!, muchos besos

**pau14 : ** bueno aki esta la actualizacion, espero ke te guste y ke lo leas xD!!, bueno gracias por tu rr y nos vemos en el msn xD!!, besos.

Bueno, creo ke respondere por mail a este capitulo, o no se como lo hare w

Gracias por seguir este fic y por el apoyo n.n

Dejen muchooooosssssss muuuuuuuuucccccchhhhhhosssssssss reviews n.n


End file.
